Road to Rhode Island
First Aired: May 30, 2000 Plot: The episode begins with Brian visiting his psychiatrist, where he reveals that he was born in a puppy mill and the circumstances under which he was taken from his mother as a puppy. Afterwards, Brian volunteers to pick up Stewie from his vacation at his grandparents’ summer home in Palm Springs, California, where Stewie frames a maid to amuse himself at dinner. Meanwhile, Lois urges Peter to watch relationship videos with her, but the videos turn out to be pornography hosted by Dr. Amanda Rebecca. She strips in her videos and says sexual things. In the first tape, she removes her scrunchie off her hair and it falls back behind her back, next she removes her jacket and rips open her blouse showingher big, bulging breasts that looked like they were about to pop of the smal bra they were in. Later, at the airport bar, Brian gets very drunk and whilst Stewie comes to retrieve him their plane tickets are stolen. They stop at a rundown motel and the next day, they have to escape and steal a car because their credit card was rejected. Meanwhile, peter has another Relationship tape, while watching, Lois walks in on peter in their bedroom to talk to her husband to soon find him naked on the bed with a pillow covering himself. In order to get home Stewie and Brian masquerade as crop dusters in order to steal a plane, which they immediately wreck. As the pair continue hitchhiking back to Quahog, they pass by a puppy mill near Austin, Texas, Brian’s birthplace. Upon arrival they discover that Brian’s mother was stuffed and turned into a table by the puppy mill owners as a memory. Later, peter gets a new tape which just arrived in excitement, on the tape, Dr. Rebecca was on a bed in her underwear shaking a can of whipped cream. then she suggests cinnamon, then when she's about to say what shes about to put on her next, the tape cuts to Lois, who was upset with peter. The tape then shows lois in a yellow robe, she says the tapes are about communication, while untying the belt of her robe, she states that if peter wanted to see a woman acting nasty, she should have told her, removing her robe revealing black lingerie. Peter finds it hot, but when lois on the TV tells him to turn around, he did as she told him and found her, in her lingerie, standing at the closet. Peter saw lois, jumped in front of the TV mentioning that herself on the TV means nothing to him, she calms peter, telling her she was trying to be sexy for him. They both started making out as Peter then picked up the TV remote and secretly rewinded the scene of Lois revealing her underwear over and over. Later, brian gets directions to the nearest park. With Stewie's relunctant help, he gives his mother a proper burial. The pair eventually complete their journey home by riding in an open boxcar where they perform a musical duet. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Road to Episodes Category:Stewie Episodes Category:Brian Episodes